kamenriderwfandomcom-20200215-history
Shroud
Shroud (originally Fumine Sonozaki) is a character in Kamen Rider Double, acting as a benefactor for both Ryu Terui and Philip (the latter of which she knows as her son Raito Sonozaki) in her mission to destroy the museum and Ryubee Sonozaki, seeing the former as a tool. Ryubee refers to her as the embodiment of rage. Synopsis Her name comes from the fact that she hides her true identity from others by wearing a large black fedora, a black trenchcoat, sunglasses, and bandages over the rest of her face that cover the burns on her face. Fumine Sonozaki In the past, she was Fumine Sonozaki (園咲 文音, Sonozaki Fumine), wife of Ryubee and mother to Saeko, Wakana, and Raito (Philip). As a member of the Museum, Fumine developed the several refined Gaia Memories that the Kamen Riders use as well as overseeing the research that produced the 26 T2 Gaia Memories. But when Fumine refused to allow Ryubee to use Raito as a tool, he scared her face while in his Dopant form with his Terror Field ooze. Soon after, Fumine left her family and the Museum to spend the next several years plotting her revenge. As Shroud Prior to the events of the series, she gave Shinkuro Isaka the Weather Memory, planning on using him to kill her ex-husband, but she did not expect him to cause so much death and destruction. It is revealed that Shroud was the mysterious client who gave Sokichi Narumi and Shotaro the job of rescuing Philip from the Gaia Tower. Later Shroud assisted Ryu by providing him the means to become Kamen Rider Accel and later provides Philip with blueprints for the Frog Pod and Denden Sensor and saves him from the Weather Dopant by taking him into the Xtreme Memory. Although she tries to convince Philip to end his partnership with Shotaro Hidari because he is only holding back his powers, he refuses and later becomes Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker Xtreme with Shotaro, surprising Shroud at Shotaro's abilities. Shroud also gives Ryu the Trial Memory to train him to become Accel Trial, planning to have him die due to his inability to use the Gaia Memory properly and his change of heart in his anger towards Isaka. But he survives and defeats Isaka. Later, when Shotaro is attacked by the Old Dopant under a plan from Shroud, Shroud notes that both Philip and Ryu are immune to its attacks and tries to convince them that only they can defeat the Old Dopant by combining as CycloneAccel Xtreme. However, Ryu learns from Saeko how she indirectly orchestrated his family's murder but also her true identity as a member of the Sonozaki family. Confronted by Ryu he refuses to be her puppet and Shroud apologizes for indirectly causing his family's murder. Shroud then takes her leave when the Old Dopant is defeated by the Riders determination not to use hate to stop Ryubee, leaving the rest of the fighting to them. Shroud appears at the Sonozaki Estate for one final dinner with her family before leaving and giving Philip advice that Shotaro is his only family. She is seen with Saeko watching the estate burn to the ground. Shotaro then goes to find her in order to find a way to keep Philip from disappearing. She tells him that she was client from the Begin's Night case and that she wants to have Shotaro let Philip rest easily and smile when his times comes and disappears. Personality Shroud appears as a cold individual, thinking only of her revenge against the museum. She does not seem to care about the individuals she aids or others, thinking only of them as tools to further her goal, evident by the fact that she didn't care if Ryu was killed from the side effects of the Trial Memory after lying about mastering its powers or orchestrating the events of the Weather Dopant's killing spree. Though she does seem to care about her son, refusing to let him be used as a tool and convince him to find a better partnership with someone who can release his true powers as Double. After hearing about what Isaka caused as the Weather Dopant, she apologized to Ryu for getting his family involved. Abilities Shroud exhibits an extensive knowledge over the Museum and Gaia Memories and has developed equipment such as the Accel Driver. During her time as a researcher she developed the Kamen Rider's Gaia Memories as well as starting the research that produced the T2 Gaia Memories. While Shroud lacks a Gaia Driver and Dopant form, unlike her family she owns a refined Gaia Memory, called the Bomb Memory which she uses with the Shroud Magnum, a red-colored version of Double's Trigger Magnum. Its Maximum Drive shoots out a sphere of energy which splits into smaller spheres that explode. Category:Kamen Rider Double Category:Museum